Harvest Moon: Your Life
by Juxapose4ever
Summary: A fanfiction between Jack and Manna. It was a request made by some friends, so it's a bit odd. If you like fanfics of odd pairings, you may like this story. One shot fanfic.


**Your Life**

In a far off place distant from large cities, there is a small town. In the small community called Mineral Town, the people lives peaceful and tranquil lives. But even in the smallest villages, there always lives someone who is not as happy as the others. In Mineral Town, the unhappy soul is a middle aged woman who lives in a winery with her husband.

The woman named Manna and her husband Duke has been married for 20 years, but nothing in their relationship ever went right. They also have a daughter together, but she does not live in Mineral Town anymore. The only person they have left is a young man named Cliff who works for them, but even he grows weary from the constant arguing between Duke and Manna.

One early Spring evening, Duke prepares himself to leave the house. As he grooms his black and gray hair, Manna walks into th bedroom, and sees him getting ready to go out. She looks at him awkwardly and asks, **"Duke, where do you think you're going at this hour?"**

**"I'm heading out to the inn and drinking with the rest of the town. I'm a hardworking man, I think I deserve a night off or two."** said Duke.

Manna crosses her arms and asks, **"How can you afford to go out tonight? You already spent the profits from last month already, and we didn't have much either."**

Duke fixes his tie and says, **"Don't worry, I borrowed some money from the savings box."**

**"The savings box!?"** yelled Manna. **"You can't use that! That's the money we use to pay Cliff! How will we pay Cliff his monthly salary if you use that!?"**

**"Just don't worry about it!"** snapped Duke. **"Cliff is an understanding kind of guy, he won't mind if I pay him a little late! At least he's more understanding than my own wife!"**

Manna stomps her feet and yells, **"That's not fair to Cliff! He works hard, and he's a good man! How dare you treat him like if he's not important!"**

Duke grows tired of Manna's yelling, so he walks up to her with an angry frown on his face. The look on his face makes Manna feel small and nervous. She takes a few steps back before she reaches a wall. Duke then tells her, **"Now listen to me woman, I'm going out tonight whether you like it or not. I never needed permission from you to go out, and I never will need it either. Am I making myself clear?"**

Manna looks down sadly, and nods. Duke then walks out of the house carrying his jacket saying, **"I am not sure if I will be home early tonight. But make dinner just in case. See you later!"** He closes the door behind him leaving Manna alone in the house.

She sheds a few tears as she leans against the wall. The look in his eyes always terrified her, and there isn't anything that she can do about it. Duke is not a violent man, but he can get rather aggressive after coming back home from a night of drinking. Rather than provoking him, she would usually just let him do what he wants.

After she has calmed down, she stands in front of the mirror and looks at herself for a moment. Manna knows that she is a very attractive woman, even for her age. Her fair light skin shows no signs of wrinkles or aging. Unlike Duke who's hair has already started turning gray, Manna's hair is still jet black and healthy. She keeps it cut short to shoulder length because Duke wants it that way. Her dress style is a bit old fashioned with a blue, black, and yellow dress with a white bandanna tied around her neck.

The old fashioned housewife look makes her feel old and insecure about herself. Sometimes, she wishes she could leave and start a new life. But the thing that she fears the most is being alone. Even though Duke leaves to go drinking and leaves her alone in the house all the time, he always comes back home eventually.

Manna knows that she has to cook for her irresponsible husband, but she feels that she needs to get some air first. So she grabss her shawl, and takes a walk around Mineral Town. The streets are quiet and peaceful like they usually are. She passes by the library where her good friend Anna is happily married to Basil. She couldn't help but to feel jealous of her friends who still lives with their daughter Mary like a perfect family.

Manna continues to walk around passing through several other houses. Soon, she found the road that leads to the inn where Duke is drinking. She forces herself to go in front of the inn, and takes a moment to think if it is wise to check on him. She reaches for the door of the noisy building, but she doesn't touch it. Many times has Duke humiliated her in their marriage, and even almost had an affair with someone who does not live in Mineral Town.

Manna sighs, and leaves without going in. She heads over to Rose Square where she talks to the other wives of Mineral Town during the afternoon. Even though Sasha quarrels with her husband as well, they are at least better off than her own marriage. She is hoping that there is someone to talk to at the Rose Square, but it is empty. She feels depressed and alone, so she takes a seat in one of the benches, and thinks about her life.

Just then, the young farmer Jack walks out of the beach, and into the Rose Square. It didn't take him long to see Manna sitting alone sadly on the bench. He becomes very curious as to what is bothering her, so he walks up to her. Manna is so lost in thought that she doesn't notice Jack, even when he is standing right in front of her.

**"Hey."** said Jack finally gaining her attention.

Manna looks up at the young farmer wearing blue and a cap. He reminds her of his grandfather, an old friend she once knew who used to work at the farm before Jack. **"Oh hey Jack, what are you doing here at this time at night?"**

**"It's only 7:00pm."** answered Jack. **"I got my work done early, so I decided to go to the dock to watch the waves crash for a while. But what about you, what are you doing here? It's not like you to be here all by yourself. Did something happen?"**

Manna sighs and says, **"It's nothing. I just wanted to be alone for a while."**

Jack knows Manna well enough to know that she is lying. Ever since he came to live in Mineral Town three years ago, he always knew Manna to be a very socially dependent person. She loves to talk, and be around other people. She always hates to be alone, especially when she feels sad or depressed.

Jack takes a seat next to her and says, **"If you want to talk about anything, I'll listen to you. I know you have something on your mind, so just let everything out."**

Manna looks at Jack for a moment. Watching him sit next to her waiting for her to say something makes her feel comfortable. She knows that she likes to talk a lot, but people usually get bored with her very quickly. But since Jack is insisting on listening to her problem, she takes a deep breath, and begins her story.

**"You see, it's my husband. He always has been a heavy drinker longer than I have ever known him. I thought that he would eventually give up drinking, but it seems to be getting a little bit worse every year. The drinking got so bad, that several years ago, my daughter Aja couldn't stand it anymore. So she left Mineral Town, and never came back.**

**I miss my daughter very much, and I wish I could see her again. But she just hates her father so much, we don't even know where she is anymore. You would think that Duke would change to make her come back to us, but he only drinks more to try to hide his guilt.**

**I try my best to be a good wife. Even if he acts like a fool, and makes me look bad. I always stood by his side, and supported him. But lately, I'm having a hard time wanting to do it anymore. All he wants me to do is keep working selling wine to support his drinking habit, and cook and clean for him. I know I'm supposed to be doing all that as his wife, but he never thanks me, or tells me that he loves me."**

Manna goes on talking about her marriage for two hours. She talks about all the times that Duke has done something embarrassing with his drinking problem. She also talks about all the tabs he makes at the supermarket, and Manna has to pay it back. She also talks about Cliff who works for her, and how Duke gets angry when she talks to him.

Even though she talked for so long, Jack has not left her side, or tells her to be quiet. Eventually Manna realizes that she has spoken too long, so she silences herself. **"I'm sorry, I've been talking too long. I guess you find me annoying."**

**"Of course not."** Jack said casually. **"Talking is the best way to relieve stress in my own opinion. Don't you feel a lot better after all that talking?"**

Manna takes a deep breath and says, **"Yes, I do feel a lot better. Thank you for listening to me."**

**"Can I ask you something?"** asked Jack. Manna nods and Jack asks, **"If you are having so many problems with your husband, why not just leave him?"**

Manna thinks about her answer carefully as she grasps her skirt tightly. **"You see, I don't want to be alone. Duke may not be the best person in the whole world, but at least he comes back to me eventually."**

Jack continues with his questions, **"Why did you marry him in the first place?"**

**"Well, Duke was so handsome and hip when we were young. We started going out for a while, and I got pregnant with Aja. When I told Duke, he felt that he had no choice but to marry me so that we can raise our child together. Now that I think about it, I don't think we've ever fallen in love. I love my daughter, but I think I got married for the wrong reason."**

**"Can't you just get remarried? I'm sure that there are a lot of men who would treat you kindly and with respect."**

Manna looks down at her hands folded together and says, **"I don't know. I'm an old woman now, not many guys would give me a second look these days. Especially with all the young beautiful girls running around these days."**

**"You're a beautiful woman too."** said Jack. Manna is shocked to hear him say those words so casually. She looks at him staring at the moon. The side profile of his face covered in moonlight makes Jack look much more handsome in Manna's eyes. **"Let me tell you something Manna, you should always do what you want. After all, it's your life, not Duke's."**

Manna blushes at his comment, and thanks him. She then twiddles her thumbs nervously and asks, **"Um, Jack? Can I ask you a personal question?"** Jack nods while he is still staring at the moon. **"You've been here for a few years. How come you're not married? Or at least have a steady girlfriend?"**

**"It's because none of the single girls interest me in Mineral Town."** answered Jack. **"Popuri who lives next door is an air head, and is only interested in flashy guys. Karen is a heavy drinker, and I don't like alcohol at all. Elli has more interest in medicine than in men. Glasses sort of scare me, so Mary is out. And I never liked tomboys, so I can't see myself dating Ann. I just keep hoping that I can meet someone mature, responsible, fun to talk to, and makes a good companion."**

Jack checks his watch, and sees that it has already gotten very late. He stands up and says, **"Look at the time, it's 9:30pm already. I should be getting back home, I have work to do tomorrow."** He looks at Manna and continues. **"I really enjoyed our little talk together. If you ever need someone to talk to, come to my farm anytime. I'll gladly listen to you."**

Jack begins to walk away but he stops as soon as he feels Manna clutching on his back. He looks back at her, and sees her trembling. Almost as if she wants to cry, but she tries her best to hold the tears back. **"What's wrong?"** asked Jack.

**"Please don't leave me here alone. I'm sure that Duke is not back from the inn, and I don't want to be alone. I don't want to go home either. Please say that you'll let me stay at your house tonight."**

Jack looks ahead and says, **"If that is what you want, then I have no right to say no."** Jack then walks ahead taking Manna with him. As they walk to the farm, Manna starts to talk about herself. Jack listens to her, and makes no complaints. He sometimes makes a funny comment or two which makes her smile.

Inside the house, Jack lays his rucksack next to the tool box, and hangs his hat on the coat rack. Manna giggles a bit since this is the first time she has seen him without his hat. His hair is not groomed, and spiked everywhere like the characters in the television shows. Manna hangs her shawl on the coat rack, and takes a look around Jack's house.

Manna is amazed at how the house looks. It's decorated very old fashioned with antiques and collectibles. This really surprises Manna because she was expecting lots of posters of rock bands, and swimsuit calendars that young men usually have. **"You have good taste in interior decorating."** commented Manna.

**"I know it's not very modern, but it feels calm and relaxing this way. It does get a little lonely in this big house, but I've managed."** Jack walks to the kitchen and starts to prepare to cook. **"Are you hungry? I'm going to make some stew, it shouldn't take too long."**

Manna runs to the kitchen and asks, **"Can I help you cook?"**

**"If you want to, you can peel a few potatoes. I'll get started on the carrots."** said Jack.

Manna and Jack starts to prepare the vegetables for cooking. As Manna peels the potatoes, she watches Jack cut the carrots. She is amazed that Jack can use the knife so well. She cannot remember a time when Duke has even tried cooking, or even offered to help. Soon enough, the vegetables are done, so they grab a pot and fill it with water, seasonings, and flour for thickness. They simmer the vegetables in the base to make a stew that smells incredible.

Manna and Jack sit together in the table and eats the stew that they made. They both has made stew on their own before, but after combining both of their talents, the stew that they made together tastes better. Jack then collects the dishes after they are done, and places them in the sink to be washed. Manna offers to help him, and he accepts.

The fact that Jack allows her to do as she wants makes her feel very free. She has never felt this way in the entire 20 years she has been married to Duke. The feeling is very new to her, almost like a fresh of breath air. But even so, she is still married to him, and the feeling will have to end soon.

At midnight, Jack decides it is time to go to bed. He offers to take Manna home, but she insists that she spends the night. She is aware that Duke may be home by that time, but she doesn't care. Even if Duke is angry in the morning, it will make no difference. They always argue anyway.

Jack opens the bedroom door. Manna walks in and sees that he has two beds. She looks at Jack and asks, **"Why do you have two beds?"**

**"When Gotz remodeled my house, he threw the bed in for free. It would be a waste to throw it away, so I just kept it as a spare in case I have guests."** answered Jack.

Jack lays on the smaller bed, and falls asleep quickly. Manna on the other hand lays on the larger bed, but has trouble falling sleep. It's very quiet, and the feeling in the air is not familiar. There is no stench of wine, alcohol or her drunken husband. But what is bothering her the most is that she is sleeping by herself.

She quietly steps out of bed, and walks over to Jack's bed. She slowly reaches down to grabs his sheets so that she can sleep in the same bed as he is. Jack may not be her husband, but she still needs the warmth of a man to help her sleep. But before she touches the blanket, she stops and pulls her hand away.

**"What am I doing?"** she whispered to herself. **"I am a married woman, Jack is only a friend of mine. I can't just do this. And besides, he is young enough to be my son. But, he is a handsome young man, and he likes to listen to me when I have problems. When he comes over to the vineyard, he would always greet me with a smile. I guess I always did kind of like him, but I couldn't do or say anything because I am already married. What do I do?"**

Manna walks out of the bedroom, and takes a seat in the dining room. She spends an hour thinking about what she wants to do. Judging by her own actions, she knows that she is attracted to Jack. But she is still married to Duke. She knows that what she is doing is wrong, but she still wants to be a free woman to do what she wants to do.

Soon enough, Jack's words crosses her mind once again. **"After all, it's your life, not Duke's."** Thinking about those words, she makes a very bold decision. She is not sure if it's the right decision, but it's her decision.

Jack wakes up that morning at 6:00am like he always does. But he notices that something is different in the air. He could smell eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen. Manna is not in the other bed either. So he jumps out of bed, and takes a look at what is going on.

In the kitchen, he sees Manna cooking breakfast. He scratches his messy hair and asks, **"What are you doing?"**

Manna looks back at him and says, **"Good morning Jack. I wanted to say thanks for letting me stay the night here, so I cooked you some breakfast. I hope you like your eggs sunny side up."**

Jack nods, and Manna begins to serve the breakfast. As they eat, Jack notices that Manna is quiet. He knows that something is on her mind. **"Is something bothering you?"** he asks.

Manna shakes her head no and answers, **"I made a decision last night."**

**"Really? What decision is that?"** asked Jack.

She shakes her head no again and answers, **"It's a secret. I'll tell you later."**

Jack nods, and leaves the topic alone. Jack then takes a moment to bathe and change his clothing for the daily work. As he leaves the house, Manna leaves with him. She says her goodbyes, and leaves the farm to go back to her own house. Jack watches her go, but feels a bit sad to see her leave. He feels that Manna decided to go back home, and work thing out with Duke. All he does is wish her the best of luck, and continues on with her work.

Manna arrives home quickly since the farm is located close by. She opens the door, and calls out to Duke. But seeing that nothing has changed since she left the night before, she knows that he hasn't came home yet. Thinking that Duke slept at the inn to recover from another hangover, she grabs a suitcase, and packs her clothing and whatever important possessions she can carry. She then starts to write a note for Duke saying,

**Dear Duke,**

**I cannot live this way anymore. I gave you 20 years of my life hoping that you could change into a better husband. But now I see that you will never change. Our daughter is gone because of you, and I also decided to leave you too. I'm going to live with Jack as a free woman. This is my life after all, not yours. Goodbye.**

She leaves the note on the bed along with her wedding ring. She takes her suitcase, and leaves the house heading over to Jack's farm once again. But on the way there, she sees Jack and Mayor Thomas talking outside the gates of the farm. She can tell by the serious look on their faces that something has happened. Before she reaches the farm, Mayor Thomas leaves.

She walks up to Jack and asks, **"Hey Jack, what happened?"**

Jack looks at Manna with a sad look on his face. Seeing that Manna is not saddened by the news, he figures that she doesn't know yet. **"Let's go inside, we have to talk."**

Jack brings Manna inside and sits her on a chair. He begins to walk around randomly thinking about what to say to her. After a while, Manna asks, **"Jack, what's wrong?"**

Jack stops walking around and announces, **"It's Duke. Something terrible happened to him."**

Manna gasps and asks, **"Did it have anything to do with me staying here last night?"**

Jack shakes his head no. **"Last night, Duke had a drinking contest with the other villagers. He was able to beat everyone, but he still didn't want to stop drinking. Everyone begged and pleaded, but he wanted to know how much he could drink before he was done. Eventually, alcohol poisoning got to him. The doctor tried his best to save him, but it was too late. He was pronounced dead this morning. I'm sorry."**

Manna looks down sadly, but sheds no tears. She feels sad that Duke has lost his life. But at least now she is truly free without worrying about any problems between Duke and Jack. As Manna hangs her head down trying to balance between sadness and relief, Jack looks at the baggage that she brought with her.

**"By the way, what's with the suitcases?"** he asked.

Manna looks up at Jack and says, **"Last night, I decided that I was going to leave Duke forever. I left him a note, and my wedding ring, and I was never going to go back. Then I was going to come live with you. I hope it's okay."**

**"But now that Duke is no longer with us, you should go back home and live your life freely."** said Jack.

Manna shakes her head no and says, **"That house will only bring back memories of the twenty years I spent with Duke. The arguments, the drunk look on his face, the times when he forgot our anniversary and my birthday. I want to start over."**

Jack cannot turn down the look in Manna's eyes. He takes a deep breath and tells her, **"If that is what you want to do, then let me be the first person to welcome you home."** He is not sure if this was the best decision for him to make. But Manna needs help, and only he can help her.

Manna stands up carrying her bags and says, **"I'm a bit sleepy, I'll take a nap now."** She then walks into the bedroom, and falls asleep very quickly. Jack continues to do his farm work with so many things on his mind. Duke is no longer with Mineral Town, his wife is now living with him, and how will the town react when they find out.

Jack return home later that afternoon to find Manna still sleeping. He can hear her whimpering in his spare bed as she sleeps. He walks up to her, and sees that she is crying in her sleep. He is not sure if she is sad about Duke, or maybe she misses Aja that much, or possibly another reason. Rather than waking her up, he places the blanket over her to keep her warm. Spring is still cool, and he does not her to catch a cold.

The next day, all the shops closed to attend Duke's funeral. Carter says a prayer, and everyone hopes that he has a safe trip to heaven. Manna stood in front of his grave next to Jack. She is silent, but she has a lot on her mind as well. After the funeral is over, she rests a bouquet of moondrop and toy flowers on his grave, and walks back to Jack's house where she can begin her life as a free woman.

At the farm, Manna begins to clean the house while Jack works on the farm. The funeral burned a lot of time, so Jack could not come to the house until very late. He arrives home to a very clean house dead tired. After hanging his hat and throwing his rucksack next to the tool box, he notices the smell of dinner in the air. He looks over to the kitchen where he sees Manna serving dinner on the dining table. But the way Manna is now dressed makes him jump back in shock.

As Manna is serving the food, she is not wearing the usual blue, black, and yellow dress. But instead, a semi-transparent night gown. He can see her underwear underneath it which makes his nose bleed a bit. He knows that he is allowing her to live freely, but Jack was not expecting her to be that free.

Manna looks at him and says, **"Dinner is ready. I hope you like bamboo rice with pickled turnips."**

**"Um, yes I do."** said Jack as casually as possible. **"But wouldn't you be a bit more comfortable in normal clothing?"**

Manna sighs and says, **"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I guess you must think I look silly, dressing like this at my age."**

Jack waves his hands around saying, **"No, I didn't mean it that way! I was just very surprised, that's all."** Jack takes a good look at her. He never noticed before, but behind that dress she usually wears is a very slim and well built body. You would never be able to tell that she has ever given birth before. He raises a thumb up and continues, **"I think you look great!"**

Manna laughs for a moment, she finds Jack cute acting so shy and innocent. Then they sit down, and begin eating dinner together. Manna starts to chat about random things that are on her mind, and Jack happily listens. He is impressed at how much happier she already is. She smiles as she talks which gives off a very warm and comforting feeling.

After dinner, Jack takes a shower to wash off the dirt and sweat that he built up in the farm. He comes out wearing a pair of sweat pants, and a plain white shirt which he uses to sleep more comfortably. He finds Manna working hard washing the dishes in the kitchen. Jack walks up to her to offer some help.

**"I'm fine Jack."** said Manna. **"You look tired, why don't you just go to sleep."**

**"Are you sure?"** asked Jack.

Manna nods and says, **"After all, you are letting me stay in your house. I would feel like if I was taking advantage of you if I didn't do something around the house."**

Jack smiles and goes to the bedroom to sleep. After Manna finishes putting away the dishes, she goes into the bedroom. But rather than climbing into the spare bed, she climbs into Jacks bed and wraps her arms around him. Jack wakes up slowly, and notices that he is no longer alone in his bed. He sits up, and finds Manna in the bed with him.

**"Manna, what are you doing? Your bed is over-"** Manna cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips. She then wraps her arms around Jack's neck, and kisses him deeply in his lips. Jack wanted her to stop at first, but instead he returns her kiss, and they both lie on the bed. Manna being on top of him.

As they continue to kiss and touch each other in unmentionable places, they stop for a moment to look at each other deep in their eyes. Jack then asks her, **"Are you sure you want to do this? I can't guarantee that people will agree with us being together like this."**

**"I don't care about that."** said Manna. **"I never felt this way about anyone before, not even with Duke. Even if everyone will hate me, I'll be happy as long as I am with you."** Jack blushes, but looks away. **"What's wrong Jack?"**

**"I'm sorry, but this will be my first time doing it. I'll be embarrassed if I don't do it right."**

Manna places a finger on his lips again, and tells him, **"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll teach you everything there is to know. Just promise that you'll be gentle."** Then they start to kiss again, allowing instinct to take it's course.

Time passed, Jack and Manna has been living happily together for a little bit more than two seasons. The villagers found out about their relationship, but gave them no problems about it. Some people are actually happy that Manna is a bit more cheerful. She still talks a lot when she goes to the Rose Square with the other women, but now she begins happier conversation rather than how her husband treats her when she was still married to him.

Manna never returned to the Vineyard. Instead, Cliff took over the business in her place. Since he had been working for Duke and Manna for several years, he can make wine sell hit himself. He even makes his own special blends that the villagers enjoy. Now he gets paid more for making wine, and he has his own house.

Fall has now arrived, and Jack is baking sweet potatoes for them to enjoy. Manna is in the TV room cleaning up a bit. But as she cleans, she begins to feel a bit ill. Jack rushes to her and says, **"Manna, are you okay?"**

**"I'll be fine."** answered Manna. **"But I think I have a little fever. I'll just rest a bit if it's okay."**

Even though Manna says she is fine, Jack is still worried about her. **"Just in case, please go see the doctor. Don't worry about the cleaning, I'll take care of it."**

Manna nods, and she leaves the house to see the doctor. Jack may be worried about her, but he also takes advantage of the fact that she is out of the house to prepare something very special. He rushes over to the tool box, and pulls out a small package that he had been hiding from her for some time.

In the clinic, Doctor Trent runs a couple of tests to see why is Manna feeling ill. After a while, he reviews the results with Manna which shocks her.

**"I'm pregnant!?"** she yelled.

**"That's right."** answered Trent. **"You shouldn't be so surprised, I mean you have had one child before."**

**"I know, but I thought that I was too old to have anymore children."**

**"Of course not. You may be older than Jack, but you are more than capable to have at least two more children."**

**"I see."** said Manna nervously. Manna leaves the clinic, and starts to walk back to the farm slowly. As she walks, she whispers to herself, **"I can't believe it. I got pregnant before I got married again. I wonder if I should tell Jack about it right away. If I do, Jack may feel obligated to propose to me. I really don't want that. I love Jack, and I want him to feel the same way before we get married. But if I don't, he may become upset with me. I don't want our relationship to end up like last time, but I don't want to make a different mistake. What should I do?"**

After Manna reaches the house, she takes a deep breath and decides that the best thing to do is to tell him the truth. She opens the door slowly, and finds the house clean like Jack promised. The food had already been prepared, and served on the table. Jack smiles and welcomes her home. Manna is too nervous to say anything right away, so she decides to wait until after dinner.

They both eat dinner quietly. They both have something very important in their minds, but they both want to wait until a little later to say something. They both finish eating nearly at the same time. Jack gets up, and clears the table of the dishes. Manna remains seated trying to find the courage to tell him.

After a few minutes, Manna finally speaks out, **"Jack, I have something important to tell you."**

**"I also have something important to tell you too."** responded Jack. **"If you don't mind, I want to tell you what I have on my mind first."** He walks up to her, and helps her up from the hair. He holds her hands tenderly and confesses, **"Manna, I want to tell you that I love you. You are everything that I've been looking for in a woman. You are mature, responsible, fun to talk to, and having you around makes me feel so happy."**

**"Jack. . ."** said Manna as she blushes.

He then pulls out the small box out of his pocket, and opens it to reveal a blue feather. **"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"**

Manna jumps on Jack, and embraces him. **"Yes, I accept!"**

They held each other kissing as an engaged couple for a while. Jack then asks, **"So, what was that you wanted to tell me?"**

Manna smiles and declares, **"Jack, I am going to have your baby!"**

Jack gasps and says full of excitement, **"You're pregnant? Are you sure?"**

Manna nods and asks, **"Are you happy?"**

**"Are you kidding me? Of course I am!"** then they kiss again promising that they are going to spend their lives together.

A week later, Jack and Manna said their vows in the Mineral Town church, and Carter pronounces them man and wife. Everyone in Mineral Town is happy for them. Nobody ever made a big deal that Manna was married before, they only care about that everyone is happy now. She throws the bouquet in the air, and Ann catches it. Jack then carries Manna back to the farm where they can start a family and live happily ever after.

**The end.**


End file.
